I Promise you
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: aku bersyukur mengenalmu, aku bersyukur memilikimu, KyuMin,always Kyuhyun POV.


I PROMISE YOU

Author : Revan Ananda a.k.a Kim-Hyokyo

Cast:

KyuMin

genre :

romance maybe

rate :

T

Warning :

Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip J. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!

BL a.k.a BoyXBoy a.k.a YAOI, OOC, AU, many typo, gaje pol, always Kyuhyun POV.

~*~*~happy reading~*~*~

Drtt… drrrttt… drrrttttt…

Getar hp itu mengganggu tidurku, ugh! Aku benci diganggu saat tidur. Dengan malas aku melihat ke LCD 4 inchi itu. Nomor yang tidak kukenal, kutekan tombol merah pada hp-ku dan berniat melanjutkan tidurku. Baru semenit mataku terpejam, hp itu bergetar lagi. Sial! Dengan geram kuangkat telepon sialan itu.

"ya, siapa ini?" aku berkata dengan ketus.

Kudengar kekehan diseberang sana, "hay Honey, sepertinya aku mengganggu _sleeping beauty_ ya?! Padahal aku hanya minta dibukakan pintu karena aku sudah ada didepan pintu apartemenmu selama 50 menit dan aku capek sayang."

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan penelepon itu dan dengan reflek menyambar kemeja tipis yang tergeletak dishofa lalu buru – buru membukakan pintu. Sebuah boneka beruang ukuran super besar langsung menyambutku didepan pintu. "ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Kenapa kau bawa – bawa boneka beruang segala?" tanyaku seraya menerima boneka itu meski dengan tanda Tanya. Namja ini malah tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan. "wajah bangun tidurmu manis sekali." Tanggapnya tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung dari tadi aku udah mengoceh tapi belum berkenalan dengan kalian. Panggil aku KyuHyun, dan namja manis dihadapanku ini adalah Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di ranjang bekas tempatku tidur tadi seraya mendecak kesal. "kapan kau akan berhenti membuat rumahmu berantakan, Kyu? aku jengah melihat tempat ini seperti kapal karam yang habis diterpa badai!" Omelnya membuatku tersenyum. Aku duduk di shofa seraya meletakkan boneka itu disisiku. "kau kan tau aku tak suka beres – beres. Ah, kau tidak ke gereja?" Tanyaku saat menyadari jarum jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Sungmin merapikan seprei, selimut dan bantal di ranjangku. "sebentar lagi. Kyu, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh padaku. Aku beranjak mendekatinya lalu menatap wajah khawatirnya itu. "lupa apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Sungmin menghela nafas. "sudahlah. Sana mandi, biar aku buatkan sarapan." Dia beranjak ke dapur kecil yang tak jauh dari shofa. Apartemenku memang kecil, tapi tempat ini cukup untuk diisi sebuah ranjang _queen size_, 1 set shofa, 1 set dapur, dan sebuah kamar mandi.

Daripada aku pusing memikirkan pertanyaannya aku pergi mandi. Tak lama waktu yang aku perlukan untuk membersihkan tubuhku, aku kembali ke kamar seraya memakai kemeja yang tertata rapi di meja belajarku. Sepertinya Sungmin yang menyiapkannya. Kulihat dia masih sibuk dengan Teflon dan kompornya.

Setelah merapikan rambutku, aku mendekatinya lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang membuatnya terhenyak, "Kyu, kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung ya?" omelnya cemberut. Aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuannya. Pacarku ini memang paling pintar kalau disuruh menggerutu. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya seraya menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu manis diparu – paruku. "mana morning kiss-ku, Minnie?" tuntutku. Dia mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan isi teflonnya ke piring lalu berbalik seraya menatapku. Aku nyengir karena mata sipit itu menatap tajam padaku.

"KyuHyun, kau ini masih kecil, tapi lihat kelakuhanmu! Pervert!" dia kembali mengomeliku.

Aku nyengir lalu dengan tiba – tiba mengecup bibir merahnya itu. Sungmin tak akan menolak ciumanku meski aku tak meminta izin dulu melumat bibirnya. "enghh…" kudengar lenguhannya saat aku membelai tengkuknya dan tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan saat bibirnya terbuka ku susupkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, menyapu gigi rapinya satu per satu, menggelitiki langit – langit mulutnya dan terakhir membelit lidahnya. "ungg… hhh…" Sungmin kembali melenguh dan hampir jatuh terduduk kalau bukan kaRena aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Pagutan kami semakin liar, karena percaya atau tidak, Sungmin adalah type orang yang tak mau kalah. Jadi dia balas menghisap – hisap lidahku, berusaha mendominasi ciuman kami. Tapi memang Sungmin memiliki nafas yang pendek-tolong jangan bilang ini sama dia, kaRena nanti dia mengamuk padaku-aku kembali mendominasi ciuman kami. Dia memukul – mukul lenganku kaRena nafasnya yang memendek. Dengan setengah tak rela ku akhiri ciuman kami. "hah, hah, hah… kau keterlaluan Kyu! kau ingin membunuhku ya?" ujarnya ngambek. Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap sisa saliva disudut – sudut bibir tipisnya yang ranum. "nice kissing my love." Bisikku membuat pipi putihnya merona sampai telinga membuatku tersenyum. Manisnya _uke_-ku ini.

Kuambil sarapan kami lalu membawanya ke shofa. Sungmin mengikutiku seraya membawa dua gelas susu. Kami duduk dan mulai melahap sarapan buatanya. "hari ini kamu ngajar?" tanyaku membuat Sungmin urung menyuapkan makanannya. "tidak, kan lusa natal. Jadi sekolah minggu libur. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan hari ini setelah aku pulang dari gereja?" tanyanya membuatku angkat bahu seraya meneguk isi gelasku.

Sungmin menyentuh daguku saat aku meletakkan gelas itu dimeja. Saat aku menoleh dia langsung mengecup bibirku, menyesapnya dengan agak rakus membuatku hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Terkadang _uke_-ku yang polos ini bisa liar juga ya. "ungghhh…" desahan kami memenuhi ruangan itu. Sungmin mengakhiri ciumannya dan menjilat sudut bibirku, "ada sisa susu." Gumannya membuatku membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. "susunya jadi lebih manis kaRena bercampur dengan liurmu." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya membuatnya menggeliat. Aku mengecupi pipinya dan mulai menyusuri leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sungmin hanya mendesah dan memeluk pundakku dengan sedikit meremasnya untuk mencari pegangan.

Puas menggesek – gesekkan pipiku dilehernya, aku mengecup keningnya. Nafas tersegal Sungmin menerpa leherku membuat nafsuku semakin membuncah, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak-belum-boleh berbuat lebih padanya. Bukan kaRena Sungmin tak mencintaiku, tapi ebih pada usiaku yang belum legal untuk _make love _dengannya. Kurapikan kemeja pink polosnya lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sungmin menahan tanganku lalu menempelkannya dipipinya, "tanganmu dingin Kyu." ujarnya lirih. Aku tersenyum dan membelai pipinya, "aku hanya sedikit _hangover _karena kebanyakan pikiran, Minnie. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ujarku beranjak dan menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

"kau bisa telat kebaktian kalau kita tidak segera pergi. Ayo!" dan kamipun keluar.

.

.

.

Ini cup ke 3 yang dimakan Sungmin, apa namja ini tidak sakit perut makan es krim sebanyak itu? Tapi tak apa – apa sih, asalkan dia senang aku juga tak keberatan. Sungmin memasukkan cup itu ke tempat sampah lalu menatapku bingung, "ada apa Kyu? kenapa liatin aku kaya gitu?" tanyanya karena memang dari tadi aku menatapnya terus. Aku menggeleng seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena es krim. "kamu kelihatan lelah. Beneran mau tetep hunting kado natal?" tanyaku membuatnya kembali mengangguk.

Dia beranjak dan menarik tanganku keluar dari McD dan turun dengan escalator. Kami menyusuri etalase berkaca bening dan Sungmin berhenti disebuah toko perhiasan perak. Aku punya firasat tak enak kalau dia mampir ke toko seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai dia berniat menindik telinganya lagi! Batinku ngeri.

"Kyu, ini bagus ya?" dia menunjukkan sebuah liontin putih berbentuk salib yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

Aku mengangguk, "kamu mau beli itu untuk kado kakakmu?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit lega, lega karena ternyata dia kesini bukan untuk beli anting baru lagi.

Sungmin meletakkan kalung itu di lehernya dan menatap cermin kecil yang da dihadapannya. "kakakku tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan dan kau tau sekali hal itu kan Kyu?" ujarnya sambil lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sementara sempat kulihat pramuniaga di toko perhiasan itu menatar kami dengan bingung. Pasti dia merasa aneh ada dua namja masuk ke toko perhiasan seperti sepasang kekasih-nyatanya kami memang sepasang kekasih sih-. Sungmin menyerahkan liontin itu lalu menatapku sejenak. "bisa kita pesan cincin sekalian?" tanyanya membuatku terhenyak. Anak ini… tak sadarkah dia penjaga toko itu dari tadi terus melirik kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan? Oh, Tuhan! Aku hanya mengangguk, Sungmin bukan type yang bisa dibantah. Dia akan ngambek seharian kalau aku menolak kemauannya.

Setelah membeli cincin itu aku dan Sungmin pulang ke apartemenku. Dia bilang dia tak ingin pulang dimalam natal ini karena mamanya sedang keluar kota dan kakaknya sedang berlibur bersama teman – teman kerjanya. Sungguh keluarganya jadi sedingin itu setelah orang tuanya bercerai dan aku memaklumi kalau dia jadi sedikit pemaksa padaku, kaRena sejauh yang aku tahu, hanya aku yang bisa memeluknya setiap saat.

Setelah sampai apartemen dia berbaring dipangkuanku setelah aku mendudukkan diri ke shofa. "kau tak ingin mandi dulu?" tanyaku seraya membelai rambut hitamnya yang halus. Dia menggeleng seraya menutup matanya menikmati perlakuanku. Kuperhatikan wajah lelahnya. Dia pasti terlalu banyak pikiran lagi akhir – akhir ini. Kulirik jam tanganku, jam 6 sore. Sungmin membuka matanya menatapku.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita." Dan diapun beranjak menuju dapur kecilku.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah menganggukkan kepala. Aku mandi, bertukar baju, dan setelahnya aku ke dapur dan mendapati Sungmin sedang sibuk menggoreng sesuatu. Kupeluk pinggangnya seperti tadi pagi dan itu sukses membuatnya kembali terlonjak kaget. "ish, aku sedang menggoreng tempura, bagaimana kalau minyaknya menyiprat dan kena kita karena ulahmu itu?" Dia marah – marah karena aku mengagetkannya tapi tak menolak pelukanku membuatku tersenyum. "karena kau terlihat serius sekali sayang." Jawabku seraya membelai – belai perut ratanya.

Namja manis itu mengabaikan kelakuhanku dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "bagaimana dengan tugas sekolahmu, Kyu? kau tak cerita padaku." Ujarnya seraya meniriskan tempura – tempura itu di atas penggoRengan. "hmm… soal – soal itu lumayan susah, apalagi fisika, aku benci teorinya." Ujarku lirih. Sungmin terkekeh seraya menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkok dan menata tempura diatas piring lalu mengangkat piring itu. "tolong kau bawa supnya!" pintanya membuatku terpaksa melepaskan pelukanku. Kami makan malam dan sesekali Sungmin mengajakku mengobrol tentang sekolahku. Selesai makan kami belajar, oh iya, sudahkah aku bilang dia ini tutor pribadiku? Sepertinya belum. Ya, dia tutor pribadiku secara teknis, dan dia kekasihku juga, hehehe.

Selesai mengulang materi, kami tiduran di ranjangku. Sungmin meringkuk dalam pelukanku dan aku membelai – belai pundaknya agar dia merasa nyaman. "Kyu," panggilnya lirih. "hm?" gumanku menjawab panggilannya.

"merry Christmas."

"um, merry Christmas juga Minnie." Kueratkan pelukanku.

Sungmin menarik jemariku dan tanpa berkata apapun tiba – tiba menyelipkan sebuah cincin dijari kelingkingku. Aku tahu dia bukannya salah memasangkanku cincin. Jari kelingking, itu artinya dia akan memintaku berjanji.

"Kyu, aku tau hubungan kita salah. Tapi berjanjilah kamu ga akan membuangku begitu saja seperti papaku membuang mamaku demi wanita jalang itu!" pintanya dengan suara serak.

Aku langsung memeluknya, "sshhh, aku tak akan membuang apapun yang aku cintai Minnie. Kamu tenang ya," ujarku seraya mencium keningnya.

Akhirnya diapun terlelap setelah hampir setengah jam aku menggumankan kata – kata yang menenangkannya. _Uke_-ku memang begitu, sangat sensitive dan sedikit over protective, tapi itulah yang membuatku begitu mencintainya. Karena dia kekasihku.

.

.

.

End~~

Ini curhatan karna aku galau, jadi tolong jangan protes karena ceritanya gaje, OOC sampe mau muntah, ngebosenin, dll, dsb, dst~

Jika berkenan silahkan me-review, protes, nge-flame, mencaci, dan memaki diriku.

Sign,

Revan-Ananda


End file.
